Hyperdimension neptunia: blood of shadows
by MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright
Summary: What happens when a boy finds out he is half demon and is destined to destroy the world, what happens when he finds a way out of said destiny. Will he take it or will he let the demon free. Rated T for safety may jump up to M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: premonition of shadows

Eric's pov

Was this really how it would happen? The end of my life- Planeptunes life- gamindustri's life.

I was covered in blood, the blood of what or who I don't know. I was in the arms of a girl with dark purple hair. She had a black and purple skin suit on. She also had black circular hair clips with blue x's on them. She was calling my name. I don't know who this girl is but I know she is very dear to me. That is when it happens. A shadow appears behind her whispering "Kill her spare the rest of Gamindustri her slander".

I don't have any control over my body ad it happens. "I'm sorry" I whisper it to her over and over again. The shadow just sits there and laughs.

"Gah!" I woke up gasping for air. I was in a cold sweat. I looked at my watch, it was 5:30 AM, time for my daily routine. I got dressed in my usual attire. A white shirt covered by a black hoodie. Red pants and a paid of grey boots. I looked in the mirror, the usual face greeting me, silver hair covering one of my pink eyes (that was my most curious feature, other than the fact said eyes changed color depending on the time of day, and that instead of pupils I had slits like cat eyes). My silver hair covering my one eye strangely doesn't change my death perception.

I then got on the ground and did 100 pushups 100 sit-ups and even got up and did 100 pull ups. I then looked at the time it was now 6:00 AM, school would be starting soon (I'm a senior In highschool so what). I left for Planeptune, luckily I live just outside it. "That dream again … why do I feel like 1 I've seen that girl before, and 2 I've been in that scenario more times than I can count" I thought to myself. By the time school got out I was tired as crap. I figured "why not do some quests for the guild". "Move, move, move, move, move!" was all the warning I got before a certain lilac haired girl bumped Into me. "hey Eric watch it" she said. "I'm sorry but you ran into me-, wait a minute how do you know my name?"

"Well duh I know who you are, the plot would get nowhere otherwise" that was all she said but behind her voice you could hear glass breaking.

 **Dammit Neptune don't break the forth wall this early we are only half way through the second page and the forth wall costs a lot to fix y'know.**

"well sorry but I'm the main protagonist here" the now identified Neptune said. "Actually that role belongs to me this time". Phew thank you Eric. "anyways Mr. Author what am I supposed to say again?" **READ THE DAMN SCRIPT** "sheesh man no need to yell" "oh yeah, Eric I know your name cause you have demons blood" *face palms* "so, um, yeah I am supposed to take you to Histoire today" "wait a goddess damn minute-" "Hey don't say that in front of an actual goddess" "why take me to this 'histoire', and why today!" I all but shouted.

"You know those dreams you been having that's why, you can prevent that, bit I'll let Histoire explain"

LAN hey guys so um yeah just trying my hand at a me story let me know what you think and if I should continue this or not

Neptune: yeah if you guys like this type of story then let Mr. Author know cause I like causing him pain ;)

Me: dammit Nep what are you doing here

Neptune: my Nep senses were tingling

Me: what ever see you guys next time

P.s. I know this was kind of short but I am damn tired so yea sorry


	2. Chapter 2: the light of four hearts

A/N: hey guys its me again back with another chapter of blood of shadows. So yeah first off I would like to thank those who have favorited and followed this story. Second of all I would like to let you all know that with my other 2 stories, well for locked from history I have severe writers block, and with in green shadows I want to know that you guys like it before I continue. Well anyways let get to it.

* * *

 **Erics POV**

As we walked to the basilicom Neptune would ask me questions and try to embarrass me any way possible. (Puberty OK)

 **Yeah whatever.**

Shut up author no one asked you. Anyways we were in the door when we heard voices.

"Why the hell do we have to do this!" One said. It was a voice that is very beautiful unless it was screaming like it was now.

"You're just worried you'll fall for him before he falls for you" another voice said. This one was more sophisticated.

"Oh come on do you really think he'll pick you over my personality" this on more prideful than the rest.

"Ladies, ladies. Don't get so excited. He doesn't even know what he is... Or who he was in a past life" this one sounded younger than the rest.

"I'm baaaaaack!" Shouted Neptune. As we walked through the door. We were greeted by four people in the room.

"Finally, what took you so long Neptune. More importantly did you find 'him'. If so we can move the plan to phase two and-" a raven haired girl said and I could easily tell this was the prideful voice.

"Neptune who is that? Wait don't tell me-" started a brunette. For some reason when I first saw her my head started lightly throbbing, and a voice echoed in my head saying "Blank".

"Oh my, he is a lot different than I remember" said a girl... (Let's call her a woman compared to everyone else here... Except for maybe the girl with raven hair) this one had blonde hair and might I say HUGE assets.

"Hello there I would presume you are Eric?" Said a younger voice. I looked around but couldn't see anyone except the three girls in front of me. "Above your head" the oddly familiar voice stated. I looked up and saw a girl the size of a toddler sitting on a floating book.

 **Don't let her hear you say that.**

"N-no way" I began.

"Don't freak out" Neptune said.

How could I not freak out this was the girl who took care of me when my heart was corrupted.

"Hist is that you" I said causing her to flinch when she heard that name.

"That name how do you know it" she asked.

"Absolutely no idea but I'm starting to remember walking out of a black void and for some reason you were there waiting for me" I said as I spoke about one of the few memories I had of my 'past life'.

"OK then." Was all she said.

The black haired girl then spoke "I believe introductions are in order". She puffed other chest which caused me to blush slightly. "My name is noire what is yours?"

"I'm not sure why I'm meeting someone as important as yourself, but my names Eric." I said with as calm a voice I can muster.

"It is nice to finally meet you again Eric my name is very I am the CPU of Leanbox." Very said.

I now turned to the brunette. "Blank" was all she said as I fell to my knees clutching my head in pain someone's memories flashed before my eyes, no these weren't someone else's these memories were mine.

"BLANC" the three other CPUs in the room yelled as I got to my feet, the pain once again a full throb.

"It's alright, I'm fine" I said.

"Now Eric there is something you need to know about yourself, specifically your bloodline" she began with a question. " are you familiar with the legends of the demon king drake?"

Of course I knew the legend of drake the demon king of dragons. "Yeah what about it" I asked.

"Are you also familiar with the tales of the prince of darkness Arkan" she continued.

"Yes he was the reincarnation of drake, why? What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well there is a prophecy of another reincarnation of drake coming along and he has both the blood of drake as well as the first goddess. The prophecy states that he will have a choice and this choice depended on which side of his blood he will listen to." Noire said

"The choice to save Gamindustri at the cost of his own life, or save himself vand destroy Gamindustri in the process." Very added.

"This boy is known as the demon ruler of light Echo" Blanc said.

"We have searched for him for generations and we finally found a match and that match is you Eric" Histoire finished.

"Which means?" I asked

"You Eric are Echo." All four CPUs along with Histoire said simultaneously.

 **PLAY: INTO FREE by the b'z (English version)**

"I'm sorry but there is no way I am Echo sorry." There was no way I've never been anything important... Ever.

"Then why do you know me by the nickname drake gave me when he had just escaped the Gamindustri graveyard as a little boy" Histoire reasoned.

"And why did you react the way you did when I said the key word that activated the destiny link Arkan created with me." Now Blanc reasoned.

"It's because you are Echo." Histoire said again.

"Ok fine so I'm Echo, now what the demon blood has activated but what about the blood the first goddess gave me. It hasn't awakened." I said because I knew of both of the blessings in my blood but I didn't know how to use them.

"That is why the CPUs are here and also why we brought you here, you must pick a goddess that you will spend the rest of your life with allowing your blood to awaken at its own pace thanks to the close proximity with the CPU." Histoire stated.

She had told mevto do the impossible. "I can't." I stated flatly.

"And why not" all the CPUs asked at once.

"Its simple I can't pick because if I did then I would hurt the ones I didn't pick."

Histoire then spoke up, "there is a way we can avoid that."

"And how is that?" I asked skeptically but I still showed I was interested.

"You will bond with all of them. Youl will love them and they will love you. Out of this you will have mastery over the blood of the goddess when the time comes to make the decision about Gamindustri's fate." She said. And that is how it started. War of light and darkness, within my blood of shadows.

* * *

Next time on blood of shadows.

" _run save yourself please!"_

 _"From what I've tasted of desire."_

 _"If I had to perish twice."_

 _"I WILL PROTECT YOU!"_

 _"Let's go! Shadow gear set. Heart of light start. Echo processor awaken!"_

* * *

 _ **L/A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys so here it is what do you think? Do you think I did better on this chapter than the last?**_

 _ **Anyways that all for now if you have any ideas for the plot of any of my stories or have an idea for a character pm me.**_

 _ **I want to know what you guys think so please review so I know what I did well and what I have to work on.**_


	3. Chapter 3 first shadows

**A/** **n** **hey guys I'm back with another chapter of blood of shadows so um yeah sorry but I don't know how I should continue my other two stories so for now they are on hiatus sorry but when I come back to them I will do a lot better I promise but without further adue let's get rolling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: first shadows.**

* * *

Erics POV

"There is a catch however" stated Histoire, "you can only spend time with one CPU at a time...sorry" Histoire was very sincere with her apology.

"So here's the thing, which of us will you pick first" asked the raven haired CPU Noire.

 **Yeah who's it gonna be Eric. Who's heart you gonna woo first.**

Shut your damn mouth author. "I don't know who I'm gonna go with first cau-". At that point there was a huge explosion.

"What was that!" Vert asked. "Where did it come from" well down stairs obviously. At this Neptune snickered as if she could here my thoughts.

"Yo Eric I can" stated the overly energetic lilac haired CPU.

"What... On second thought it doesn't matter we need to get down there and find out what's happened" I stated with as much bravery as I could muster.

When we got down stairs all we saw was smoke until a figure walked up to me.

"It is you I've looked for you for three mellenia and now I've finally found you" she gasped dropping her scyth and hugging me. What she wore was, what I would call, a skimpier version of a CPU processor. She also had long pink hair. For some reason when ever I looked at her my eyes, which by now were grey, turned red.

"Now Eric run and get as far away as you can this could get ugly." Said Histoire as all the CPUs transformed. So I ran but as I did so I couldn't help but take a peek as the battle unfolded.

* * *

Blanc's POV

"What do you want with him!?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious I want him to destroy Gamindustri when he has to make the choice, so he can live forever with me!" She screamed back. **SP SKILL: "ice impact!"** She waved her hand and sent waves of ice at all of us.

 **SP SKILL: "Tanzerin tomb!"** I shouted as I brandished my hammer at extreme speed and slashed and smashed at Magic.

"Is that all you got?" Taunted magic. "Cause if so, you can't beat me". As she said that a series of red waves was shot at magic, but they were to fast for her to dodge.

I looked over and saw Eric with a gold and white gunblade as well as a red and black gunblade. "Stay away from my friends!" He shouted.

"Eric no-"

* * *

Eric's POVPOV

"Eric no, run save yourself please!" Blanc pleaded.

"Sorry but no" I said bluntly.

"Eric you would turn on me!?" Magic yelled shocked.

"Sorry but I'm not Arkan or Drake, so yeah. Oh and I have one thing to say to you, but first," as I said that I turned to the CPUs and said "I will protect you even if it costs me my life" I said that then turned back to magic

"Some say that the world will end in fire,

others say in ice.

from what I've tasted of desire,

I hold with those who favour fire.

but if I had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hatred

to say that for destruction ice

is also great

and would suffice." As I said that my body started to glow.

"What are you doing, what's happening!?" Everyone in the room asked. After that the room started to quake and the glow got brighter. As that happened memories of both my passed lives started to flood my vision.

"Let's go! Shadow gear set. Heart of light start. Echo processor awaken!" I shouted. As I said that a beam of light coverede and numbers flowed around the been of light as if I were a CPU transforming.

At this everyone's, and I do mean everyone's jaw dropped.

* * *

Echo's (eric transformed) POV

When the light disappeared everyone, including myself was looking me over. I had a black zipup hoodie with white accents over a white shortsleeve shirt with blue accents, I had on a pair of green jeens with white stripes, and finally a pair of purple boots with black laces. If you looked you could see I was more muscular.

My silver hair was now neon blue with a white stripe, a green stripe, a black stripe, and a purple stripe, all running horizontally, the white stripe met with the purple in the middlecof the front and back of my hair, below that the green and black did the same. My hair was also longer.

"Alright let's go magic" I said as I got into a stance summoning two bigger gunblades that had wider blades that allowed room for more barrels. **SP SKILL: "G.P.W.B. Heavenly Multiburst!"** I shouted the name of my new skill as I charged two of the four barrels on each gunblade. I pulled the trigger and fired a barrage of white, black, green, and purple lasers.

The weakest of the five new so skills I learned took her out easily. As she retreated shouting "I won't forget this jerk!" I turned to the CPUs.

They were all hurt bad, but they ignored the pain and stared at me with looks ranging from surprise to affection, some were even blushing. "Here I said I would protect you and I meant it" **SP SKILL: "Four hearts loving light"** a light enveloped them and their wounds closed and healed. After that I suddenly l lost all energy and blacked out slowly and lightly falling on white heart as my transformation cut.

* * *

Blanc's POV

After he healed us he fell unconscious and on to me, but not forcefully as if there were a force slowly laying him on me.

"No fair how come you get to hold Eric!" Noire and Thunder Tits shouted as we all changed back to our normal selves.

"Hey its not my fault he landed on me when he fell unconscious!" I yelled. When I looked back to the unconscious boy in my arms I couldn't help but blush. This boy was the one destined to have we four goddesses fall in love with him. And we are destined to have him fall in love with us.

I got up carrying him and started Walking out the door. "Where are you taking him?" The other three asked.

"I'm taking to a clinic for him to get rest." I stated as I walked out with the other three following me.

* * *

 _ **L/A/N**_ _ **hey guys warrior of birthright here and I have an announcement. As you could probably tell by the icon this story is now complete. Now I know what you're thinking. "Yo man why did you end it here?" "What about the choice he has to make?" And so on. I want to tell you don't worry because this was only part one of a multi part series so don't worry again. So yes you can expect part two "hdn blood of a goddess" soon and if you want send over a character for me to use cause I want to use more oc's later on. Anyways review and I will see you guys later. P.s. once again thank you to those of you who followed and or favorites this story. This is only the beginning.**_


End file.
